


The Extra Touch Therapy

by Shinhia



Series: Zude Prompts Series [7]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story where Jude's always tensed and hurting because of it and Zero's a jealous boyfriend that decides he's gonna be the one doing Jude's massage therapy and not some Matthew or Martin guy (whatever his name, really)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extra Touch Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> **Next in my prompt series, guys. Wrote it during the night, I hope it'll clear enough to read. haha. Anyway, enjoy. xoxo. Sin.**   
>    
>  **The Zude prompt I received was: _Zero is always telling Jude how he is so tense and Jude's shoulder are always hurting because of it. Jude was recommended by a doctor to go see a massage therapist. Zero is jealous about this idea and decided from then on to massage Jude's shoulder instead. He always kiss his shoulder for that extra touch._**

Jude just couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were crowding his head and his shoulders were again killing him, the pain radiating in his skull which had caused a new migraine to pierce his head and make it impossible for him to fall asleep just like his lover had after their sexual encounter that night.

Sighing, he asked himself again why he'd went for this line of work. What did it really brought him except drama, constant stress, tensions, probably a growing ulcer and next to nothing acknowledgment from his peer. Well, except Lionel of course.

 

He was about to take another sip of his tea when he felt strong arms encircle his waist from behind and Zero's body against his. The blond's lips pressing against Jude's neck to kiss him gently.

 

“Still can't sleep?” Zero asked softly. A softness Jude sometimes was surprised his lover was now willing to show him constantly.

“Yeah. My shoulders and head are killing me.” Jude replied. Knowing it was pointless telling his lover he was fine when Zero would've seen right through his lie without Jude having to talk for it to happen.

Jude felt Zero's hands come to his shoulders and feel the muscles there for a second or two. Then his lover was taking the mug from his hand, putting it in the sink and pulling Jude after him towards the bedroom.

Jude didn't need to ask. He knew exactly what was gonna happen from here as it'd been happening for the past three or four weeks now.

 

“Lie down, I'll massage the pain and tension away.”

Jude did as told and couldn't hold back muffled moans from escaping his throat. The pillow he had his head in not doing a great job in hiding the sounds. Not that he cared anyway.

“I took an appointment for tomorrow. I'm gonna see my doctor about this. See what he says can keep this from happening every day.”

“You're always so tensed because of work. Maybe we should go away for a little while, just you and me. What do you say? Away from the Devils, away from the league, Jelena, Sloane and Oscar. Away from all the bullshit and drama.You're way too young to be that tensed every time you come home from work. I hate it.”

“I know,” Jude whispered, turning his head so he could looked at Zero from that weird angle, “That's why I'm seeing my doctor tomorrow. I can't leave work now, as much as going away with you sounds wonderful, I can't let the lions all alone to run the show. I need to be there to do some damaged control.”

“I hate seeing you in pain because of Jelena and Terrence childish games.”

“I know. But let's not talk about them, okay. Kiss me instead.” Jude said turning around to lie on his back.

“You only need to ask...” Zero whispered not moving an inch and keeping his position straddling his lover's hips smiling and bending down to kiss Jude's mouth passionately. The brunet throwing his arms around his shoulders to feel him closer against his body.

“Then I'm asking...” Jude moaned in pleasure feeling himself hardened against Zero who was in the same physical state as he.

* * *

 

 

 

“Like I thought, with your line of work and seeing how tensed and painful your shoulders are, Jude, I want you to go see a physical therapist and have them do a series of exercises, heat therapy and mostly massages so that we can treat the problem to its core and make it disappear or else it'll only become worse in the long run.”

“Is one of the therapist working with the Devils alright? That way I can juggle between therapy and work.”

“I don't see a problem with you being followed by a sports therapist. Here's your prescription. Try starting the therapy as soon as possible.”

“Thanks doc. I'll make arrangements as soon as I'm at the arena so I can start by today or tomorrow.”

“Very good. Take care of yourself, Jude.”

“I will, thanks.”

“Have a good day.”

“You too, Doctor. Bye.”

“Bye.”

* * *

 

 

“So... What did your doctor said?” Zero asked him first thing when he entered Jude's office. The brunet busy putting on his jacket before going down to the therapists' lounge so he could make arrangements and start therapy with one of them.

“He said it was urgent I start a very thorough therapy or my problem would only keep on occurring and become worse seeing how I'm not about to change my line of work anytime soon and it's in my nature to be a very stressed and tensed person.”

“Do you already have a therapist or did he send you to one in particular?”

“No. I asked if one of the therapists we have here was fine and he agreed to me being followed by one of them. He prescribed exercises and massages. Said the massages were to most important part of therapy. I was actually gonna go down to see William down at the infirmary and see who he can direct me to.”

“Want me to come with you? My training is done for the day and I was hoping we could maybe have lunch together?”

“I'm free until two thirty so we can go eat somewhere after I dealt with this, if you want?”

“What do you feel like eating?” Zero asked phone in hand ready to make reservations.

“I'm in the mood for sushi.” Jude answered smiling. With the journalists and paparazzi finally calm enough and not following them every places they go they could now go eat in public like every couples do and enjoy those moments of privacy together. “But we'll make the tabloid by tonight.” Jude joked.

“I don't care.” Zero retorted, putting his phone back in his pocket. And it was true, he truly didn't care if by tonight a picture of him feeding Jude sushi turned the world crazy for awhile. He was only starting to enjoy going out in public with Jude like this and making his man happy. No tabloid could ever alter that happiness.

* * *

 

 

 

In the end Jude had to take the afternoon off to go see the therapist William had recommended him. He was barely surprised to see Zero tag along. The blond wanting to make sure his lover would be in the best hands, that was until he saw Jude's new therapist and started putting two and two together. There was no way in hell this guy was gonna put his hand on Jude again. He couldn't help the tsunami of jealousy that hit him when the therapist, Matthew something, proposed they start the first session of therapy right away seeing he was free and so was Jude.

Let me tell you something, Jude half naked with another man's -another very hot man, Zero noted- hands roaming over his skin. **_Oh HELL no_**. Not in Zero's book. Not ever. There was no chance in hell this was gonna happen again and he didn't care if he passed for a jealous a-hole, too clingy and possessive when it came to his man. That was exactly it, Jude was HIS man and no one else could touch his body that intimately. Therapist or not.

Jude might have seen right through him cause he jokingly called him up on his behavior when they got home. _(Home now being Jude's place as, except to retrieve_ _some_ _clothes and stuffs, Zero was always there now)._

 

“Is it me or you were jealous of Martin?” Oh so it was Martin and not Matthew... Whatever. Zero thought.

“There's no chance in hell _Martin_ ,” he said exaggerating on the therapist's name, “is gonna massage you again. From now on I'll be your therapist when it comes to massaging.”

“You really are jealous.” Jude burst out, holding himself from laughing with great difficulty.

“Shut up.” Zero mumbled, feeling a bit ridiculous all of a sudden. Jude had really turned him upside down for him to act like that now. “And don't you dare add I'm cute or something.” He thought it was good to point out. Which of course made Jude laugh loudly, his lover coming closer to wrapped his arms around him and kiss him hungrily.

“Hmm....you have no idea what it does to me when you're all possessive and jealous like that.”

“You can show me in the bedroom. That way I'll know exactly what is it I do to you...” Zero growled, already untying Jude's tie and getting rid of his suit and shirt next.

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh god, Zero....” Jude moaned loudly. “It feels so good.”

“Oh yeah? You like that when I do it like this.”

“Yeah. Don't stop.”

“I'm not planing too. Relax and let me take care of you, Jude."

“Hmmmm...Z-Gideon.” Jude. “Yes, just like that. Feels so good.”

“Damn, who would have thought giving massages would be so hot.”

“Only you could see it like that.” Jude chuckled. Those massages were supposed to be the healing kind not the hot and leading to sex kind but he himself had to admit having Zero take of him like that was hot as hell and there wasn't a time he didn't ended up sporting a beautiful hard on after his lover was done with his massages.

“Says you. I know you find this just as hot as I do. You're body can't lie, Jude.”

“I'll admit, having you doing the massages is way more hot than Martin, even though the guy was really hot too.” Jude teased.

“Matthew who?” Zero asked, acting like he didn't know who his lover was talking about.

Jude just laughed at his behavior and once again Zero couldn't help but be delighted by that sound. It wasn't often he could hear such a beautiful sound come from Jude in the past, but since they'd got back together, since the world knew about them now and Zero had made it clear they were endgame in his heart just like they'd almost always had been in Jude's, well, his lover had started loosening up more and more. Him laughing openly and happily was one of the very good things that'd came from their relationship. Now, with Oscar away and most of his problems not being just his own to carry anymore, Jude was blooming like a wild flower and Zero couldn't stop being amaze by the magnificent person Jude was to his eyes.

Working one last sore spot of his shoulder, Zero kept silent as he concentrated on making the tension disappear slowly. When he was finally done, he bent down to leave a trail of hot kisses all over Jude's shoulders and shoulder blades making his lover shiver under his ministrations:

 

“I'm sure Matthew wouldn't keep attention to details like I do and give you this extra touch.”

“Martin...” Jude said laughing loudly, turning around to be able to look at the blond man on top of him. Happiness making him glow. Zero joined him in his laughter then bent down to kiss him hungrily.

“Whatever his name.”

“Yeah, whatever, Mister jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Leave me a comment to let me know. xoxo. Sin, see y'all for the next one.**  
>  ** _Places you can find me:_**  
>  **My tumblr** : [theshiwolf](http://theshiwolf.tumblr.com/)  
>  **My Twitter** : [TheShiWolf](http://twitter.com/Shinhia304)  
>  **My Instagram** : [theshiwolf.](https://www.instagram.com/theshiwolf/)  
>  **My Snapchat: theshiwolf.**


End file.
